Love will find a way
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Chihiro and Kohaku meet under new circomstances. What do two young people do when their love seems impossible? Search for a way of course!


-1Hey everyone! This is my first Spirited Away fic so don't be mean! I mean it.

Disclaimer: Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and not to me. I adore this man's movies!

Love will find a way.

Chihiro opened her eyes to the dazzling daylight through her window. Shit. Had she forgotten to close her curtains again? Grumpily she closed them. Glancing at her alarm clock she figured it was time to get up. Silently getting dressed into her loved baggy mid-thigh shorts and white tank top which was wide at the end over her bikini she kept throwing glances at her alarm clock. She had agreed on meeting some friends at the lake. Picking up her hair band she had gotten from Zeniba she thought about what she had been through when she was ten, now seven years ago. Sighing she quickly combed her hair so that she could pull her hair back in a perfect ponytail. Her hair was growing too much to her liking. She liked the length it had when she was then, but her hair just kept on growing and was now like, ten cm's longer. Sighing she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast. The scent of toast and eggs greeted her and only now she noticed she was actually hungry. "Good morning mom." she said as she sat down. "Good morning. Going out with friends?" she asked as she spotted Chihiro's bikini straps underneath her tank top's. "Yes, we're going swimming and who knows what else." she replied as she swallowed a piece of her toast. "Be careful, I hear there are a few streams below the surface." "Below the surface?" Chihiro asked. "Yes, so best be careful that you do not get pulled with it. "I'll be careful." Chihiro promised as she finished her breakfast and went to brush her teeth. Sliding into her flip flops she left her house. Seeing the car was gone she sighed. 'Dad must be out to work.' Shaking it off she walked towards the woods. There was a known path through the woods that would bring her to the lake much swifter than the normal road would. She looked to her right. She knew it was there…the Spirit World. No one of her friends knew the tunnel was there, and she wasn't going to tell them either. How many times had she desired to go through it, to see Lin, Zeniba, Kamaji, but more than anyone else, Haku. How she had longed for his presence after she had just left! She sighed and took the same decision as she had always done, she would wait, wait for the day he'd return and she'd see him again. Point was that she couldn't let go of him. She had known she loved him when she was ten, and she knew now that she loved him. However she couldn't keep telling a guy from her class she couldn't love him back since she was in love with someone else, without ever telling what his name was and how they'd met. He was annoying, but she had respect for him, never giving up on her even though she had turned him down several times. "I'm sorry, I can't love you back. I'm in love with someone else." she had said so many times that she felt bad about it. Perhaps it was destiny. Destiny for her to eventually love him and eventually being able to forget about Haku. After all it was seven years ago that they last saw each other. And they had been ten years old…love that 'happened' when you were just ten couldn't last…could it? Still even if she just thought about trying to forget Haku, the river spirit who had rescued her so many times, she felt the stinging pain in her heart, as if she would throw it away for the rest for her life and should have to live without it forever. She shook her head and allowed herself to love him for a little while longer. To allow herself to be safe in her dreams again.

Her eyes widened as she realised she had arrived at the lake. In school she was known for someone who liked swimming. There was only one reason why she liked it that much. When she was in the water, she felt like the moment Haku saved her from drowning when she was a child. "Hey Chihiro!" one of her best friends, Arisa yelled. She was a girl her age with dazzling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sometimes Chihiro felt her fade in the woodwork when she stood next to her. "Hey!" she yelled back running the last few metres towards her. There she met up with the rest of her friends. Some of them were putting up the nets to play volleyball and some of the other girls, together with Arisa were putting up their stuff to sunbathe. Chihiro had brought her famous Frisbee. It was only famous since she had accidentally thrown it into a high tree. She had no other choice to climb up to get it. For someone of 11 years old, that was something to be very proud of, especially if you are a girl. She had chuckled mentally, knowing that it was nothing. After all, she had ran pipes without protection before to get to where Haku was. Immediately nostalgia beat her with intensity and she felt her stomach pull together at the thought of the green haired boy who she truly loved. "Oh you brought your Frisbee!" the guys yelled eager to play.

"Hey have you heard?" one of her female friends spoke up after they had played volleyball and had lunch. "Apparently this lake is cursed. It pulls anyone who wants to swim in it far down into the depths." "Yeah as if!" a guy yelled, but as he got closer to the water, he doubted. "You know, let Chihiro go first. She's the best swimmer." "No I'm not." Chihiro replied not wanting to swim in a lake that pulled down anyone. She had seen enough of spirits in the past to be certain they existed and were not to tamper with. "Come on!" he yelled as he gripped her upper arms. "No!" she yelled, trying to break free. More came to push her towards the now terrifying water. "No!" she yelled once more. It was too late though. With one more tug and push her into it. Feeling the water around her she felt as if it really tugged at her, pulling her in. 'Help!' she thought as she felt herself go deeper and getting trapped by the vegetation. It crept around her ankles and legs, not letting go of her so she could get some air.

"She's staying under water for an awful long time." Arasa said sounding worried about her friend. "She's trying to scare us." the guy said, but as time passed he became frightened. "Something's wrong! Help her!" Arasa yelled. "What can I do except for being lake's food!" he said backing off and deciding to run away. More followed, quickly grabbing their things and running away. The guy turned around. "Oi, if they ask, we didn't want her to do it, but she wanted to prove the rumours were false, okay?!" Everyone complied, knowing they were being guilty.

'Help! Someone! I'm…' Chihiro thought as she felt herself become dizzy. She could hold her breath for long, but not eternal. In her despair she yelled for the person she wanted to see the most: 'HAKU!' As her last strength faded and she desperately need air she gasped. Her eyes widened, realising she was breathing…underwater! As she opened her eyes she spotted the same green eyes she had longed so long to see once more. "Haku?" she muttered. The young man, around her age nodded with a smile. Without thinking their hands entwined. "How? Can I breath?" she brought out. He smiled. "I put a spell on you." "I see." she muttered. He had grown, she realised for which she was glad. Long she had been afraid that he might be unable to grow physically, staying a ten-year-old forever. "I've missed you." she said. He smiled gently. "I've missed you too." Then he looked at her legs, still trapped by the weeds. Passing his hand in front of it he made the weeds let go of her. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Did you want to give me a heart attack?" "Heart attack?" she questioned. "I was on a mission for Zeniba when I heard you call out to me." "You're still there?" she asked. "Yes, getting out of there is hard. You know that very well." Chihiro nodded. She still couldn't believe it, she was here, together with Haku. "What's wrong?" he asked as she didn't say anything in a few moments. "I've missed you, that's all." "I've missed you too. We all have by the way. Lin was moody for like three years!" Chihiro chuckled. Oh how he had missed that chuckle, her face and the sound of her voice. She wore a slightly different style of clothing than she did when she was smaller. It was more mature. "Kohaku, do you really have to leave for the Spirit World again?" she asked without thinking. "I have no choice." he replied. In fact, even if he was able to leave the Spirit World, he was still a water spirit who lived in a river. If he was able to get out of the Spirit World, he'd have no choice but to find the river again and stay there for the rest of eternity. Was there no way that they could just, stay together? "Look Chihiro, I'll search for some possibilities, but if I cannot come to this world…" "I'll come to yours!" she exclaimed, not able to keep herself in check. She must sound like the little girl to him. He smiled. "Sure about that? You'd leave everything here behind." She gasped only now thinking about that. "I'm sure I'll be sure when the time comes." He smiled. She was no longer the little girl he had saved once, but a young woman who had, to his surprise, waited for him to return from the moment she had gotten her life back. "I'll do my best." She nodded. Then she felt the water shift as he pulled her towards the surface bridal style. She got lifted into the air as he made the water push them higher than the land. Then, lending her enough support she gently landed on her two feet on the ground. "I'll wait here for you." she said. "I'll be here everyday around 6 o'clock, waiting for the moment you're able to appear." He smiled. "Then I'll try to come." She smiled sadly, not wanting to see him leave just yet. "Wait!" she quickly said before he could go. "What?" he asked. She quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture. "So that you're always with me." she said with a smile. He smiled back. "I'll be back." he promised and then disappeared. 'Kohaku.' she sighed.

Normally I wanted to make this into a one-shot, but then I guess it's going to be a REALLY LONG one-shot. ^^"

I hope I'm able to keep the characters in check, but most of all I hope I'm able to give you all a good time by reading it. Since a few of my stories I have the feeling I've been failing in that. So please, R&R.

'Till the next! ^^


End file.
